This One Time at Band Camp
by Calista Fitzgerald
Summary: Just my take on what could have happened between Amy and Ricky at band camp.


I pulled my duffel bag into the cabin and dragged my French horn after me. I don't know why I thought I needed so much stuff for one week at band camp—we would barely have any time for anything but marching and playing our instruments anyway.

I heaved my bag on a lower bunk in the large cabin. There were about ten bunks in the room and there were already several bunks taken. I sighed and sat down. This was the first time I had spent any real time away from home—the first time I had ever gone to band camp. As an incoming freshman, marching was only rarely done in junior high, and there was definitely no camp to learn it.

My French horn sat on the floor next to me and I leaned over to open the case. We were supposed to go practice in a few minutes and I needed to get ready. I needed to change into some practice clothes too. I pulled my sweaty shirt over my head and jumped when I heard a noise by the door. I whipped my head around to see a tall dark haired boy at the screen door.

"Oh sorry, I thought this was one of the boy's cabins," he said when he noticed me staring at him. My hands flew up over my breasts—maybe my sister Ashley was right—I should really wear a bra.

His surprise turned to a smile as he watched me pull my arms over myself. "Well as you can see, it's not," I murmured, wishing he would just leave.

His smile widened slightly and I felt my face grow even warmer. "Sorry about that… what was your name again?"

Why didn't he just leave already? I had no freaking shirt on! "Please go," was all I said.

"All right, all right, keep your shirt on," he said with a laugh and left the room. I hastily pulled on another shirt and sighed deeply. Now that was embarrassing.

* * *

I was never a very talkative girl. I wasn't confident about the way I looked, dressed, or even played my instrument. I never had a boyfriend, let alone been on a date. Which was perhaps why the dark haired boy seemed so interesting to me.

He seemed to be everywhere. When I went to join practice, he was there with his drum sticks and the same confident smile on his face. I held my horn nervously as he looked towards me and found my place with my section in the band. Later that day, I watched him as he pulled off his sweat drenched white shirt and revealed toned abs and muscular shoulders. A tingle went through me as I watched him and the warmth returned to my face when he looked my way and grinned.

At lunch the next day, the boy sat down across from me in the cafeteria. "Hi," he said and he set his tray down.

"Hi."

"I'm Ricky," he said with the same grin from the day before.

I hesitated and then replied, "I'm Amy."

"You must be a freshman."

"Yeah. How did you know?" I asked.

"Because I would remember if you were here last year," Ricky said.

My eyes met his for a moment and I blushed, "You're a sophomore?"

"Yep… Has anyone ever told you that you have amazing eyes?" he asked.

My eyes widened and I swallowed hard before replying, "No… thank you."

"I wish I didn't have to run off like this, but I have some practicing to get done. I'll see you later," he quickly said as he stood and grabbed his tray. I was left watching him as he walked off, looking amazing with every step he took. Why was he talking to me? There was absolutely nothing interesting about me. I flipped my hair from where it had fallen over my eye and continued eating my lunch.

Ricky continued to find me and talk to me over the next few days. Every time he found me he would have a new compliment for me and he would always make me smile. I found myself wondering what it would be like to kiss him. Like other girls, I had wondered what my first kiss would be like. Ricky seemed like the perfect guy to share it with.

It was the last day of band camp and initiation. Freshmen were always put through a certain amount of hazing during band camp. It was nothing serious—nothing that would get on the news anyways. We just had to wear some crazy outfits and get teased all the time. On the last night though, we were taken out and blindfolded and led into a field. The seniors made us into human sundaes and covered us in whipped cream, chocolate chips, nuts, and bananas. They made us sing silly songs and even drenched us in water.

We all ran back to the cabins to shower so we could watch the seniors enact skits in the annual play they did every year. Everyone was eager to go, but I got stuck waiting for the other girls to finish in the showers before I got my chance.

When I stepped out of the shower, I pulled a towel around myself and realized everyone had already left. The room was dark, lit only by the moonlight entering the windows. I softly cursed and began to dry myself off as I walked over to my bunk to find some clean clothes.

Ricky stood by my bunk with his same smile. "Hi Amy."

"Hi," I heard myself whisper. The familiar tingle passed through my body again. I pulled the towel a little closer around myself and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you weren't with the group. I wondered what happened."

"I didn't get to the shower in time," I muttered lamely.

Ricky took a step towards me and softly touched my cheek. "You have a beautiful face you know?"

I couldn't respond. My knees felt weak and I felt myself grow warm in a certain lower region. He leaned towards me and pressed his lips to mine. My first kiss.

He pulled away and smiled. I thought he was going to leave, but then he leaned in again—he almost smashed his lips to mine as he parted my lips with his tongue to deepen the kiss. My mind was racing as his hands touched my neck and he pressed his body against mine.

He was pushing me towards my bed and his hands were pulling away the towel which covered my still wet body. It fell away and I blushed very deeply as his hands quickly reached for my breasts. My nipples felt hard from the cold and the… arousal?

I felt a strange sensation against my thigh as he lowered me onto the bed and pulled himself on top of me. I heard a zipper open and I drew in quick breaths as I saw him emerge from his jeans and boxers and I found out what the bulge against thigh had been.

He began kissing my neck as hands kneaded my breasts. I winced as he grabbed harder. What the hell was going on anyway? What was I even doing? It was at that second though that the bulge at my thigh thrust into me. I cried out a small cry and felt a couple tears crawl down my cheeks.

He was so large inside me and I felt like I would rip apart. Ricky was panting, his hands even more urgent on my breasts. Then all of a sudden the pressure was gone. Ricky was grabbing his boxers and jeans and standing up. "Thanks," he muttered and walked over to the moonlit door.

I lay on my bed naked. My lips felt swollen and bruised. My breasts were sore. And… between my legs… there it felt the worst. More tears coursed down my cheeks. It took me several minutes to bring myself to stand up. I grabbed the towel off the floor and walked over to the bathroom and turned on a light.

My reflection showed a girl I didn't know. The girl looked scared and used. I was such a mess.

I finally brought myself to look down and found dark reddish brown blood on my inner thighs and some whitish goo. I cringed and wiped it away with a washcloth. I threw the wash cloth in the garbage and looked at my naked body in the mirror. It still felt like I could feel him on and in my body. I let out a whimper and rushed over to the shower where I turned the water on hot and scrubbed between my legs until I felt raw. I, Amy Juergens, was a very gullible girl.


End file.
